There's So Many Choices!
by Damali
Summary: The Spirit Detectives are sent to Feudal Japan by Koenma to make sure Naraku doesn't get the jewel. So far pairings aren't decided. There's just so many hot guys for Kagome to choose from...
1. The Mission

Hi! Hope you like my story! Its my first so no flames please!  
  
Disclaimer: I know I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.but I can dream! ^_^  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Zzzz.zzz." "Yusuke! Yusuke wake up now! Koenma has a new mission for you guys!" yells Botan. "Just five more minutes, mommy." mutters Yusuke as he turns over, pulling the blanket over his head. "Get up now!" yells Botan as she yanks the blanket away. (A/N: Too bad he has pajamas on.^_^) "Okay Botan! I'm up!" says Yusuke. After Yusuke gets dressed, Botan opens a portal to Makai. Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei arrive at the same time, all yawning except for Hiei. As they sit in Koenma's office, Botan leaves to get coffee for all of them. "Thanks Botan. Please, take a seat, too," says Koenma. "For your next mission you will be required to go to Feudal Japan." "Wait a second, toddler! How in the hell are we supposed to do that?!" interrupts Yusuke. "I was about to tell you before you so rudely interrupted," says Koenma. "Botan will open a portal to take you where you need to go and will remain with you in order for you to return after you complete your mission. There is a demon there called Naraku. He is a half demon that is trying to collect all of the shards of the Shikon no Tama to make himself even more powerful. With the jewel he will make a wish tat can affect the course of history, as we know it. Your job is to ensure that he does not get the opportunity to make a wish. Also, make sure that you protect the rightful owner of the jewel. All of you should be able to tell right away who she is but just in case, her name is Kagome. Botan will make sure you get to the right place, or should I say, time. Good luck." "Okay guys! Let's go!" said Botan cheerfully as she opened the portal. And with that the Spirit Detectives made their way to Feudal Japan. 


	2. The Battle

Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long but I had finals so I hardly had any time at all to write and do anything besides study. I should have a lot more time to write during Christmas break. Hope you like it so far!  
  
Disclaimer: I know I don't own Inu-Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.but I can dream! ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
As they went through the portal into Feudal Japan, Yusuke and Kuwabara ate dirt. "Hey Botan! Couldn't you open the portal closer to the ground! Not everyone can fly like you!" yelled Yusuke as he spit out the dirt. "Well, soorrry!" "Hn.if you two weren't so busy down there you would have noticed the battle going on right in front of us," says Hiei. "Well, at least it looks like we're in the right time. That girl over there seems to be the one we're looking for, by her aura. Don't you think we should help them out?" said Kurama. "Hn." says Hiei. (Duh! That's what we're here for!)  
  
As they approach the battle they can here some yelling. "Is that the best you can do Naraku?! I thought I would get a better fight out of you!" shouts Inu-Yasha cockily. "Ku ku ku! Just waiting for you to drop your guard when you get cocky like always!" laughs Naraku as he disappears...only to reappear behind Kagome, with his claws to her throat! "Kagome!!" shouts Inu-Yasha and Kouga. "Don't move, Inu-Yasha!" yells Kikyo as she appears from the forest with her bow ready to shoot him. "I will not hesitate to kill either you or her if you do!"  
  
With that Hiei appears next to Kikyo and kills her. "No! I can not lose!" shouts Naraku. "I'll be back!" But before he flees like the coward he is, he shoves his claws into Kagome's stomach.  
  
Before she can hit the ground, Kouga catches her in his arms while both Sesshoumaru and Shippo stand close by as he gently lays her on the ground. (A/N: Kouga doesn't have his shards anymore but he is still really fast.) "Mommy!! Mommy wake up!" wails Shippo as he hugs her, mixing his blood in hers. (Pretty obvious that it's Shippo) "Don't worry, Shippo. I'll be fine." says a weak Kagome. Sesshoumaru takes Shippo off of her so he doesn't hurt her worse, not realizing that his blood also got in her. He then looks toward Hiei and the others. "Thank you for your help. It seems that my brother isn't going to be of any more help." Sesshy says. (A/N: Inu is off in his own little world thinking about Kikyo and why she would say that and then 'leave' him again.) Tenseiga then starts to pulse. Sesshy pulls it out of its sheath and makes a cut on Kagome.  
  
As soon as he does, Kagome starts convulsing.  
  
(A/N: What a cliffy! Don't worry, I've already started on the next chapter! 


End file.
